1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional gate with escape door, comprising a plurality of vertically slidable gate sections, which are foldably connected to one another along their horizontally extending longitudinal edges, the escape door being inserted into the sectional gate and being constructed from gate sections, which are foldably connected to one another, and comprising a closing mechanism, which engages non-positively in at least one of the gate sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For sectional gates with built-in escape doors, it is generally true that, before the opening of the sectional gate, the escape door, or at least the lowermost door section thereof is connected to the adjacent gate sections by means of a connection that is detachable, but as stable as possible. This is necessary because the gate sections, which are only laterally guided by means of rollers, are interrupted by the escape door, and thereby destabilized.
In the prior art, German Patent Application No. 100 37 329 A1 discloses a sectional gate with escape door. For anchorage with the gate sections, closing bolts are provided in one of the lower door sections, the movement of which is triggered by lateral rollers in dependence on the position of the sectional gate. Disadvantageously, the connection between gate sections and the escape door cannot be released or produced by actuating the handle of the escape door.